rip shingo kinjou (cause of death: cheek kisses)
by 3z
Summary: Kinjou praises the boys for the hard work they did after practice. They do something else in return. kinjou/sohoku, lvl 1 fluff


**fill for the yowapeda kink meme! here it: bit dot ly (slash) 1q6PmTC**

**_prompt: Kinjou gets kisses before anyone can leave after practice. Bonus points if Kinjou gets flustered when Onoda gives him a big ol' smooch on the cheek!_**

_this is my first yowapeda fic so im not sure about characterization n stuff? haa.. sorta takes place in the early days of sohoku? hmhm_

_might write for hakone ships one day...when im strong_

* * *

><p>The few minutes spent changing after practice were very sweaty. And gross. Makashima's hair literally clung to him, frail fingers occasionally brushing the stray curls away from his face. Takodoro laughs the day off like it was nothing, despite his tired puffs of breath escaping his lungs. Kinjou takes a seat on a bench, drinking from his water bottle he eyes the first years, seeing their condition. He can hear Makashima grumbling over the phone outside.<p>

Naruko grabs a towel from his bag and pats the nape of his neck, rolling his shoulders and grunting. Imaizumi takes a deep breath and exhales, about to say something but deciding to close his mouth instead. Onoda. He was quite something today. Panting with a bright smile spread across his face, he takes a seat. "Today was really fun!" he exclaims, grabbing his water bottle.

Naruko heartily grins and pats Onoda on the back, canines flashing. "It sure was." Imaizumi eyes the two cautiously, making his stride over towards them. Looking up at the tall boy, Onoda's head perks up.

"Oh, Imaizumi-kun! I got something for you when I was at Akihabara the other day—" in his palms is a miniature capsule of sorts, arms lifting up towards the boy. Imaizumi flinches back, nervously taking it. "Ah… it took awhile to get it, but I hope you like it…!" Naruko jumps towards Imaizumi and stands on his tip-toes to catch a glimpse of the figure. It was a miniature figure of Love Hime, her stance somewhat depicting the classical pose she would always make.

Naruko waggles his brows. "Y'know, if you don't want it, I could—!" Imaizumi smacks a palm over his mouth before he can even finish.

"It's… uh, n-nice. Thank you, Onoda." a light pink comes across Imaizumi's cheeks, nervous eyes darting away from the smaller boy's face. Onoda scratches the back of his head and says that it's nothing, rambling about something else. The corners of Kinjou's mouth slightly curve at the group of underclassmen and he stands, walking up to them. He places a hand onto Imaizumi's shoulder, to cause him to whirl his head around. "Kinjou-san."

"Imaizumi. Naruko. Onoda." the captain looks down at him as he says the latter's name, looking away before the deep flush rises up his neck. "You've been doing very well these past few days." he clears his throat, trying not to react to the bright faces intently staring at him. "Continue. Get better. Push your limits."

Takodoro wraps an arm around Kinjou's neck, pulling him closer. Kinjou rolls his eyes. "Very good advice, Kinjou. But what about yourself?" Takodoro waggles his brows, cheekily biting his tongue. "You're covered with sweat!" Kinjou clicks his tongue and elbows his chest, surprised to feel a soft peck on his cheek. Tensing up, he hears a soft chuckle and a light click of the door. Makashima's lips slowly form themselves into an amused smirk. He places a tight lipped kiss against Kinjou's opposite cheek, having to lean down.

Ayoagi peeps his head from behind the lockers, thickly swallowing. Teshima cocks up a brow, hair tie caught in between teeth. "Something wrong, Ayoagi?" the brunette shakes his head, standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "We should say goodbye to them before we go," Teshima remarks, grabbing Ayoagi's hand and leading him over to the group. They both look up at Takadoro, who is poking his own cheek and then gesturing towards Kinjou, a bit taken aback.

Teshima adjusts his posture and walks to Kinjou's side, nodding at Ayoagi. He walks towards the opposite side, both of them placing a chaste kiss on his cheeks before declaring their leave. Kinjou blinks. Naruko breaks into a fit of laughter, clutching his chest. "Speechless, eh, Captain? C'mere, I'll give you one too." and with that, Naruko stiffens his back and clumsily presses his mouth against Kinjou's jaw. Imaizumi has to hold his breah to not laugh. Kinjou's eyes widen and he gives Naruko a questioning look. "That — that wasn't on purpose! You're… you're just tall." he mutters, gritting his teeth.

Takodoro crosses his arms and his laughter erupts all over the room. "That was weak, kid." Imaizumi covers his mouth and purses his lips, body shaking. Naruko twitches, while Onoda chuckles.

"Oi! Who're you callin' kid, old man? And hotshot!" the red head yells his name, bluntly shoving a finger towards his face. "If you think its so easy why don't cha do it yourself?" Onoda fixates his gaze upon Imaizumi, who simply clicks his tongue and walks up towards his upperclassman. It was odd, actually being face-to-face with him. Being an inch taller, Imaizumi has to look down at Kinjou. Those blue eyes looking up at him were quite torturous.

Quickly, Imaizumi kisses him, placing it right on his cheekbone rather than cheek. Naruko smugly catches a glimpse of Imaizumi's embarrassed face, snickering with Onoda.

"Nice," Makashima jokingly remarks, gaze flickering down at his phone. Naruko givea a tug at Onoda's sleeve.

"Onoda-kun, you're the last one. Give 'em the final blow!" Naruko flashily points at him, other hand dramatically placed on his hip. Onoda jumps, hands covering his face. He makes a bad attempt to shy away from Naruko, pushing him closer towards the Captain. His sneakers skid against the concrete, sparks flying from the friction.

Fiddling with his fingers, Onoda bashfully looks up at Kinjou and takes off his own glasses. "I… I haven't ever k-kissed anyone on th-the cheek… except for m-my parents…" he trails off, tilting his head to the side and flashing his teeth. There seems to be a bright, yellow glow illuminating from the boy. Imaizumi and Naruko flinch back, eyes widening. Kinjou nervously hides his hands behind his back.

Very quick, but somehow it makes Kinjou oh, so, terribly glad that Sakamichi Onoda is on his team. He profusely coughs into his fist, deep red spreading amongst his cheeks and nose. "I'm fine," he sputters, waving off Takodoro's assistance. Makashima chuckles.

"T… thank you." placing his hands directly to his sides, he adjusts his black framed glasses and looks at everyone. "Very well job done today."

They all join into a big group hug and make their way home.


End file.
